Endgame
by tredish
Summary: i kind of left you guys on a cliffhanger but this is my second fan fiction so tell me what you think!


Endgame

Robin stared into the portal of where Darkseid and Vandal Savage shook hands to end the world. "Stop them!" he screamed. Robin, Batgirl, Blue Beetle, Static, Lagoon Boy, and Wonder Girl sprint for the portal. It's just about closed and Robin, Batgirl, and Blue Beetle make it through. "Dang," said Robin, "they almost made it." They all took a moment to view their strange surroundings and Blue said, "Where _are_ we?" "I'm not sure," Robin said, "I can't get anything from the team back home." "We have to find Darkseid." Batgirl demanded. "Okay let's move on." said Blue. Their surroundings were mostly red, randomly, floating rocks. There was a large building ahead of them. "Let's jump on these rocks." Robin said. They hop across the rock bridge for several minutes in silence, concentrating on the hovering rocks. Finally, they arrived at the large building.

"Wow. You think Darkseid and Savage are here?" Blue asked. "I guess we're about to find out." Batgirl replied. They all walked up to the front. "No doors?" Robin said, "I can hack motion sensors….but I'm not sure about doors.." "There's a pressure plate over here!" Batgirl said, "Think we should step on it?" "I'll do it!" exclaimed Blue. Blue leaped on the pressure plate, fearless, and nothing happened. "What gives?!" Blue exclaimed, "Where are the explosions!" "Relax, Blue," Batgirl said. "we have to wait." "I think these pressure plates are triggered by weight," Robin said, "Should we all step on it?" "It's worth a shot." Batgirl said. They team steps on the plate, and it sends them flying down on a slide into the strange, dark planet.

"Woah!" screamed all of them. They were all flying into the deep world of Darkseid and Savage. There was a giant drop off at the end of the tunnel! "Robin!" Batgirl screams, giving him the signal of throwing a net that would catch them, and Robin did. The net was effective and they bounced on it together. "Phew," Blue said, "I thought I would be a squished blue beetle!" There was no laughter for Blue's lame jokes because Robin and Batgirl were too focused on Darkseid and Savage. "I can see the ground," said Robin, "Blue I need you to fly us down there." Blue nodded and Robin cut the rope, and Blue lifted them both and flew down to the ground. "Blue," asked Batgirl, "why didn't you just fly us down here in the first place?" Blue shrugged and said, "I guess I wasn't thinking….again." Batgirl rolled her eyes and they walked on.

They reached a strange area that look like a control room, according to Robin, and they quietly peeked inside and saw Darkseid and Savage! "We are almost done," Darkseid said in his deep, nasty voice, "Just a few more moments." "Hey!" someone called from behind them. "Run!" Robin called. The team sprinted away from the guards but it was too late. They were shot my tranquilizers and down they went.

Robin awoke first and rubbed is head and moaned. Then Blue and Batgirl sat up slowly, moaning. "Ugh…," Batgirl said, "we let them get us…..I should've done something…" Robin looked at her reassuringly and said, "It's okay we'll get them." Batgirl smiled and Blue smiled confidently. "Let's get out of here." Blue said. They all nodded. "Anyone have any ideas?" Batgirl asked. Robin chuckled and said, "They're so dumb that they let me keep my utility belt." They all laughed and Robin was feeling artsy, so he pulled out a mine, set it and threw it at the cell door and told everyone to back up. The bars we crushed to their advantage, but it caused attention to them to their disadvantage. Guard came running to them, but they were easy to stop. There were five guards, but Robin took two Batgirl took three, while Blue distracted them. They took out all the guards and now it was time for Darkseid.

They stepped into the room where the two villains stood. They eyed each other and Savage said, "Well, how did you all get here?" "You left a portal open," growled Robin. Then suddenly, Darkseid whipped around a machine gun and started fire, but the team had already separated. "Let's end this!" Robin called! Blue was the first to attack Savage. He fired his sonic cannon at Savage, while Batgirl nailed Darkseid with her foot in his face. She had enough impact to make him fall, and that's when Robin attacked. He took his staff and gave Darkseid enough hits to cause him to be weary. Savage wasn't getting up from Blue's sonic boom. The three walked around the villains waiting for their fight to reappear. They didn't wait long, though. Darkseid quickly jumped up and cracked Robin in the face causing him to fly into Batgirl! Savage was up as well, and kicked Blue in the stomach causing him to slam backwards. The team got up and continued their fight.

After a long fight between the team and the evil team, the three get so angry they go their hardest they have ever fought. Robin and Batgirl nearly destroying Darkseid, and Blue nearky destroying Savage. "Stand back!" Blue screamed and aimed a double sonic boom at both Savage and Darkseid. He fired. And I was over. The three forced the guards to show them how to make a portal home. They come back and don't see what they expected. They see a destroyed world and all of their team members were injured severely. Robin stared and whispered, "We're too late…."

To be continued?


End file.
